walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas (TV Series)
Nicholas is a survivor of the outbreak in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and its prominent supply runner, alongside Aiden Monroe. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Nicholas' life before or as the outbreak began aside from that he and his son Mikey had gotten to Alexandria at some point in time. He reveled in the lavish nature of the community, becoming highly protective over their pool table. He, Deanna's son Aiden, and four other residents had been assigned to supply run duty. Weeks before the arrival of Rick's group, the supply run team had gotten themselves into trouble during one of their missions. Nicholas and Aiden decided to leave the four others for dead. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" Nicholas is the one to open the town gates for Rick and his group, and announces that everyone must hand over their weapons if they are staying in Alexandria. Later, he takes Noah, Tara, and Glenn out on a dry run with Aiden, to train them as runners. He struggles to restrain the captured zombie that broke loose in the woods, and is angry that Glenn killed the zombie rather than capturing it. When back in town, Nicholas is thrown to the ground by Daryl after Glenn and Aiden get into a physical confrontation. "Spend" After Aiden is impaled in a warehouse, Nicholas quickly chooses to sacrifice him to the walkers rather than help Glenn save him. While betraying Aiden, Nicholas reveals that he and Aiden have sacrificed Alexandria residents similarly before. Later, Nicholas becomes trapped in a four-compartment glass revolving door, with Glenn and Noah on the opposite compartment of the revolving door, and walkers on one of the other sides. Rather than helping to smash open the glass door so all three can escape safely, Nicholas deliberately pushes Glenn and Noah toward the walkers, killing Noah. Nicholas then attempts to pull Eugene out of the van so that he can steal it and escape, but Eugene pulls out his gun to protect Tara. Glenn shows up and pulls Nicholas away, punching him twice and knocking him out. "Try" Nicholas discusses what happened at the warehouse on camera with Deanna, lying about the events and placing more blame on Glenn for causing the deaths of Noah and Aiden and suggests that the newcomers need to be forced out. Glenn finds Nicholas cleaning blood out from the back of the van and threatens that he is no longer allowed to go out on supply runs or leave with anyone else for their own protection. However, Nicholas refuses to heed Glenn's warnings and heads out into the woods where he unearths a canister containing the missing pistol that Rick had previously placed inside of a blender before entering Alexandria. Nicholas is last seen rushing into the Alexandria town square to witness the fight between Rick and Pete. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nicholas has killed: *Noah (Caused) *Four unnamed Alexandria residents (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Spend" *"Try" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Alive